Lost Tribe of the Sith
Descendents of members of the original Sith Empire there ancestors were loyal to the Sith Lord Naga Sadow. They were on a mining operation on board the Omen along with there sister ship the Harbinger when it came under attack by a single Jedi Starfighter. Attempting to affect an escape a hyperspace course was plotted but they’d bump into the Harbinger and would be knocked off course. Upon reverting from Hyperspace they’d find themselves in what is known to be Wild Space with a ship with no propulsion and was slowly tearing itself apart. Being drawn to the planet by it’s gravitational pull the ship would make a somewhat controlled landing due to the Omen’s captain ordering the firing of Torpedo Tubes to attempt to knock the Omen from crashing into the ocean and killing the entire crew. Instead they crashed into the mountains and suffered minimal losses Upon setting foot on the planet the Omen’s captain Yaru Korsin would organize the Sith and become the first Grand Lord and over the course of his reign which would last 25 years the Lost Tribe would slowly take over the Keshiri Society first by convincing the native Kesh that the Sith were there prophesized Skyborn. Yaru Korsin would marry his half brother’s wife after murdering him and she would bear the Grand Lord a daughter and on the 25th anniversary of the Sith’s arrival a ceremony would occur where Korsin would declare to the Sith that they were to remain here and that hope for rescue from the Sith Empire was lost. It would be at this ceremony where Korsin’s own stepson (his brother’s son) and his wife would move against Yaru and attack. Fatally wounding the Grand Lord there coup would eventually fail as Korsin’s daughter Nida Korsin would put down the rebellion killing her brother and imprisoning her mother by stranding her on a mountain she could not escape enacting the policy set forth in her father’s last will that the spouses of Grand Lords are to be sacrificed upon the death of a Grand Lord. It would be then when she would take on the title of Sith Grand Lord fulfilling part of her father’s last will. The three remaining High Lords had ratified the appointment sealing Nida’s position as the new Grand Lord and lead the Sith for 75 years putting in a policy of every 25 years holding a celebration where they would honor her father and play for the Sith from her father’s Holocron his last will and testament. Lost Tribe: Upon the Lost Tribe’s arrival the Sith Lords were Human or near Human with a slight mixture of a few alien races and Massassi Warriors. Within 15 years the tribe would consist of 100% humans and would reach 1000 Sith within 25 years and growing at a steady rate every 25 years nearly doubling there numbers and this would happen for years as they grew larger and stronger. Government: The Lost Tribe of Sith developed into a hierarchical order of Force-sensitive’s. Sith Lords acted as the individuals of greatest rank, with High Lords dominant over them. The Tribe was led by the Circle of Lords, to whom the lower-ranking members deferred. Sith Masters, or the lower-ranking Sith Sabers, took on apprentices known as Tyros. Males and females alike were able to ascend to positions of rank in the order, although the tribe developed a culture in which great stigma was attached to physical imperfection Isolationism: The Tribe had no means of reaching the Stars there lightsabers over time became there only powered weapons as blasters had depleted there charge and there was no means of recharging them. There was one additional ship that would crash onto Kesh around 3963 BBY a Strikefighter flown by a Jedi Knight named Jelph Marrian was discovered. The Grand Lord at the time became aware of it and attempted to take it as there own and upon attempting to lift off in the Starfighter would trip the trap set by the Jedi Knight as the starfighter was connected to tripwire that lead to buried proton Torpedoes. Upon the tripwire being triggered the torpedo’s went off and setoff any remaining missiles destroying the starfighter and killing not only the Sith Grand Lord but her escort. The Jedi would escape into the woods with his Sith lover and not be seen again. Return to the Galaxy A New Grand Lord: Around 3675 the Lost Tribe would recive a sight they had not seen ever. The arrival of a Starship which would land in the Sith Capital. Surrounding it they would be surprised when the one who stepped out of the ship was Sith himself and one of greater power than any of them on Kesh but it did not stop them from challenging the Sith Lord. Many unnecessary deaths would happen and it would be remembered as a day of slaughter as Lucien Odysseus had arrived. He had hoped for peaceful negotiations but the use of aggressive negotiations he could deal with as well. Backed up by a squad of Mandalorian’s Lucien would make his way through the ranks finally reaching the High Lords and the current Grand Lord. He would announce his pressense with a lethal precision openly challenging the Grand Lord they could not turn down an open challenge before the 7 high lords and he would fight and eventually be cut down. Stepping over the dead body he’d make his way to the throne and take the seat and would look to the council asking if there were to be any other challengers. Knowing full well he could not manage two governments so spread apart he would spend time with the Tribe and begin there training. After observation did not change how the Tribe would work but made it clear that the person sitting in the seat of Grand Lord was his represenitive. If he was to die there was to be a good reason as uneccesary death’s he did not want. A population boon would happen and slowly over the years Lucien would begin reintroducing technology to the Tribe training them in various weapons and fighting styles the fact that the tribe was mostly human would work to his benefit in being able to infiltrate them throughout the galaxy. These Sith would be able to speak or at least understand many languages on top of there native Sith tounge they’d be able to speak Basic (though accented) and whatever language there mission would call upon if it could be spoken by the human tounge and they would be introduced to more of there decedents who served under Lucien. Within 1000 years they would finally be ships consistently coming and going from Kesh but not one revealing the location. of the hidden world and it would be a secret Lucien would not even reveal to the Sith Lords who he made contact with over the years. When the Jedi Purge began Lucien and his wife would spend time here where they would raise there daughter before she left to become a pirate and start her own family. Category:Lost Tribe of Sith